Is it love?
by Emetelai
Summary: My first song fic featuring a love quad between Ron/Hermione/Krum/Fleur. Teeny bit Harry/Ginny. Does Hermione still love Viktor? Or is she starting to feel attracted to Ron?


Is it Love?

Quickie: This story was something spontaneous that I happened to enjoy writing. It features a love quadrangle between Viktor/Hermione/Ron/Fleur. Only a teeny bit of Harry/Ginny offered. Please be kind. This is my first song fic, really. 

Disclaimer: This story has clips from Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire. The scenes can be found on pages 400,432, and 724-725. Please don't make me go into paragraph details. The songs are _I think I'm in love with you_ by Jessica Simpson and _Butterfly_ by Mariah Carey. Besides the clips and the songs, the rest of the story does belong to me. Little Something

~~~

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you."

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.

"Hermione, Neville's right---you _are _a girl…"

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well-----------you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't." snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "We need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh _did_ I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"

__

When you love someone so deeply

They become your life

It's easy to succumb 

To overwhelming fears inside…

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of it's elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!"

__

Blindly I imagined 

I could keep you

Under glass…

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled.

__

Now I understand

to hold you I must

open up my hands

and watch you rise…

Dear Ron,

Hermione has been sending me all your letters. She said she was going to Viktor Krum's this summer. She wanted me to tell you. I know you've kind of been getting over your, er, _crush_, on her, but I have some good news. Fleur Delacour wrote me and it turns out she's got a summer job in Liverpool. The address is 1205 Cranberry Ct. Maybe you should go down and visit her. If not, will you do it for me? I want to go so badly, but the Dursleys won't allow me to go _anywhere_ this summer, so I'm stuck as a homebody. Fleur's getting really good at her English-you should read her letter. Maybe you should, you know, try asking her out again. 

Harry

Dear Harry,

Thanks for your letter. You haven't been reading my letters to Hermione, have you? By the way, I do _not_ have a 'crush' on her. Fleur was real nice. I was expecting a big crowd of guys there, but it was awfully quiet. She was real surprised to see me. She didn't brush me aside when I asked about getting together sometime, but she did turn me down for the occasion. She wanted me to come back. I've wanted to every day, but I think mum wouldn't like that too much. Did Hermione say what she doing at Krum's? It's not like I'm interested, though. Just curious. It's a shame about the Dursley's. I really wanted you to come down. See you on September 1st!

Ron

__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

When they returned to Hogwarts that year, Hermione talked excitedly about Krum and what the next Triwizard tournament would bring (the schools had decided to do it one more year). Harry talked about the latest from Sirius and Ron talked about his meeting with Fleur. When he did, Hermione felt her stomach tighten. _Why? _She was in love with Krum. So why was she feeling jealous?

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked; she snapped out of her thoughts, "Are you all right? You look confused."

She just nodded, but she was confused. Every time she mentioned Krum, she had expected Ron to flinch or get mad, or a make a nasty remark. Instead, all he did now was smile and say, "That's nice." 

He'd gotten over her. _How, _though? He couldn't possibly not care anymore, could he? And even if he did, why was she worried about it?

__

Oh, baby, I get kind of shaky when they mention you

I just lose my cool

My friends tell me something has come over me and

I think I know what it is…

They were in the library, studying-well, Hermione was studying and Harry was kind of studying. But he and Ron kept fooling around with other things, too. Like books that should never have been written.

"Ha!" Ron laughed, pulling a book off the shelf, "Check out this title, 'Stupid things Wizards have said and done over the years'!"

"Hmm…" Hermione said, flipping through her own astronomy book, "Maybe they should put you in there, Ron."

Harry laughed; Ron scowled,

"Yeah, you could write the sequel, Hermione. Isn't that what you do best?"

He had touched a nerve. She flushed and slammed the astronomy book down,

"I can do a lot of things better than you Ron."

"Such as?"

"I can actually get a date."

Ron flinched. 

"With Vicky?" He teased, "No thank you."

"It's Viktor, Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Sure, whatever," Ron smirked.

__

You have given me the courage to be all that I can

And truly I feel your heart will lead you back to me

When you're ready to land…

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Before dinner is served, I would like to thank the judges and the neighboring schools for their cooperation in the second Triwizard tournament held at Hogwarts. The Yule Ball is coming up and will be held next Friday. It is suggested you have a date, but it is not required. The dance is open to 4th years and above only unless they choose to ask someone younger. Thank you!"

Clapping. Hermione searched the crowd. Viktor had graduated this year and was now playing Quidditch in Russia. She hoped he would win. Fleur, of course, was back, even though she had already graduated. She was sitting next to Ron, flirting with Harry and him, much to her annoyance. She looked around and saw the platter of biscuits. They looked especially good and she reached to grab one. As her hand reached into the bowl to grab one, so did another. They touched, grabbing the exact same biscuit. She looked up into his eyes, the one whose hands were touching hers and realized it was Ron. He blushed for a moment, much to her great satisfaction. _Huh?_ His red hair was starting to darken and his eyes were darker, more experienced. _Funny,_ she thought, _I never noticed that before._ She didn't know how long she'd been staring at him until she heard his voice, a voice that was deeper than she remembered.

"Hermione?"

He had grabbed another biscuit and placed the one they had originally grabbed in her open palm.

"Oh," she smiled, withdrawing her hand quickly, "Thanks."

"Who are you asking to the dance, Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione was so confused. She felt sick to her stomach. _Why was she so flustered? Why was she so nervous?_ Her heart jumped a little bit that night as she played wizard's chess against Ron. He was deep in thought. She watched his eyebrow furrow and thought it looked cute.

__

Cute?! Had she just said that?

__

She had.

She'd been trying to ignore her feelings, trying to hide them. She felt an overwhelming sense of desire as she stared at him, though.

"Hermione?"

__

I think I'm in love with you.

Boy, you think that I'm in love with you.

Got me doing things when it comes to you.

Something strange has come over me. 

Got me going out of my mind

Never met a guy like you before

You make me feel special inside.

There he is. Harry was trying to ask Ginny out and the two of them had separate classes from Hermione, so Ron was making his way to class alone. 

Or at least, so _he _thought.

Hermione had been hoping he'd taken her advice last year to heart and asked her out, but so far he'd done nothing whatsoever. She was worried.

Worried he didn't feel anything for her anymore. Why did he have to make everything so complicated? What if he hadn't felt anything in the first place?

She was about to approach him when suddenly someone jumped in front of her.

"Hallo Herm-own-ninny! Suprised?" he smiled.

"Viktor?" Hermione gaped, half-disappointed, half-happy.

__

I can't pretend these

Tears aren't overflowing

Steadily

I can't prevent this hurt

From almost overtaking me.

"It's me, Herm-own-ninny! I'm off break from Quidditch!"

"Oh! That's great, Viktor!"

Hermione smiled.

And it really was. To think he wanted to spend time with her rather than be out there playing something her enjoyed and got paid for or even be with his own family. Especially around the Holidays. 

"Professor Dumbleedore vanted me to know there vas a dance this Friday. You're coming, of course?"

Hermione froze. She could see it now. _No Viktor. I want to go with Ron._ She looked slightly over his shoulder where Ron was watching them intently. Even though he tried to pretend he wasn't. Fleur Delacour approached Ron and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and Hermione knew. She knew already what she was going to ask. Hermione brought her eyes up to Viktor's. Besides, why would Ron want to go with her anyway? What excuse did she have when she had Viktor? Viktor cared about her and loved her. It pleased her that out of all the girls at Hogwarts, he had chosen her.

"Of course," she hugged him, grinning. Her smile disappeared, though, when she saw Ron and Fleur in the distance, holding hands and laughing. She loved Viktor…didn't she?

__

I have learned that beauty has to flourish in the light

Wild horses run unbridled or their spirit dies

Hermione stared up into Viktor's eyes as they began to dance. It was the night of the Yule Ball. She had avoided Ron and Harry like the plague and dared not to glance over to…

Viktor kissed her extremely gently on the cheek. Viktor was…special. He had a heart of gold. She sighed. And the soul of an angel. Hermione tried to convince herself internally that she was where she needed to be. Viktor wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. From her position, though, she could see Ron's face. His arms were also wrapped around Fleur's waist as hers were around his neck. He glanced at her once, before looking around somewhere else. Fleur must have said something, because he suddenly started laughing lightly. _No,_ she thought,_ look somewhere else._ Even as she said it though, she wanted desperately to be where Fleur was. She couldn't betray herself like this anymore. Viktor deserved someone that would be loyal to him. Someone that would treat him with the respect he deserved. She had to do it now.

__

I will stand and say goodbye 

For you'll never be mine

Until you know the way it feels to fly.

Viktor nodded gently. Hermione felt terrible. He looked close to tears as he handed her a single rose and left the Great Hall. Alone, without a partner, Hermione decided to leave. Past Harry and Ginny, who looked very cute together in each other's arms. Past Ron and Fleur, also in each other's arms. She choked as she stumbled up the marble staircase. She lay in bed that night, remembering his face and that wonderful, but fleeting glance.

__

You took me by surprise

When you turned and looked me in the eyes

Oh, you really blew my mind.

I don't know what's gotten into me, but I kind of think I know what it is…

"Hermione, where'd you go last night?"

Harry asked. She looked flustered and her face was red from lack of sleep.

"I broke up with Viktor," Hermione muttered, remembering his face. And the rose. Ron looked up, stunned,

"You did?"

She blushed slightly, but hopefully thought no one would notice since her face was already red,

"He deserved someone better."

"That's ridiculous." Harry stared.

"Yeah, "Ron grinned, "No one's better than you, Herm."

Hermione smiled.

__

I think I'm in love

Believe me cause it's true

We truly were meant to be (Spread your wings and fly)

"Stop! Don't move, any of you!"

Ginny grinned from behind them,

"You're under mistletoe!"

Just outside the Great Hall, Hermione looked up and realized she and Ron really were. _Ron…_Harry and Ginny were watching them amusedly from behind. Harry was smiling. Hermione had told Ginny her feelings for Ron…Was it possible they had set this up?

"You have to kiss her, Ron," Ginny giggled, "It's tradition."

Hermione blushed slightly and turned. Ron was just as pink, but he was staring at her. She felt hot under his gaze. She seemed to blushing quite a lot lately. He smiled sweetly and leaned forward. Hermione's heart did a flip as he neared. She could feel his breath on her face as she closed her eyes. He closed the gap and her lips pressed against his. 2…4…6 seconds. He tasted like mint and smelled of the ocean. It was a pleasant feeling. Hermione never wanted to leave. Ginny tried stiffling a giggle, but couldn't suppress herself and let out a short laugh. Hermione jumped back quickly, breaking the kiss. She wanted so badly to kiss him again. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron stared at each other. He was so sweet and kind and……and he winked at her.

__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun.

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread you wings and fly,

Butterfly……

I think I'm in love with you.


End file.
